inLove with my crush's daughter
by Sakura-Natsu
Summary: When Natsume was 7 he promised to marry Yuka when he saw her on TV, but 10 years have passed his feelings for Yuka turned over with Yuka's daughter...Mikan : NXM --- LAST CHAPTER, SO PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

InLove with my crush's daughter

When natsume was 7 years old, aoi and natsume watched TV at their house, natsume saw a gorgeous girl on TV and it was Yuka which is 5 years old that time he promised to marry her when he will reach the age of 17, of course yuka is just laughing at him, he's just a kid and he thinks that way. 10 years have passed natsume is now 17 and ready to mary yuka, but when yuka's daughter, mikan came back from the harvard university in england he fell in love with her. _…o_O

Hiyah! D-jan, mikasume and laRhaine….hope you all will like this story of mine and ma thx 4 da support

CHAPTER 1: the promise

"onii-chan!!!" shouted aoi and ran to natsume

"what?" he said and stopped from reading his manga book

"I want to watch tv onii-chan!" aoi plede with matching teary eyes

"HAI!" replied natsume to his demanding sister

"yay! Arigatou guzaimasu onii-chan!" aoi smiled and dragged natsume to the tv room and switched it on

Natsume was just reading his manga but aoi his him on the head

"nande!" natsume said

"I said you watch tv with me not to read manga" aoi demanded natsume sighed

"as you wish!" natsume folded the part where he wasn't finished yet and looked up the tv and watched, then suddenly his heart skipped a beat when he saw a gorgeous girl on tv her name was yuka, natsume blushed…then suddenly…

"I will marry you!" natsume said and meant it on his heart

"onii-chan?" asked aoi with a confused face

"I will marry yuka!" replied natsume to the confused girl

"the girl on the tv?" she asked again

"yes, I will marry you yuka, wait until I reach 17!"natsume said and left aoi sweatdropped.

At midnight natsume was making his action plan on how to propose to yuka, after that he kept it on his drawer and went to his balcony staring at the full white moon shinning brightly with the stars, all that's in his mind was yuka imagining weird things, then all of a sudden…

"HAHAHAH, YOU"LL BE MINE YUKA! I PROMISE THAT TO YOU! BWAHAHAHAH" natsume shouted and slept of course dreaming about yuka again

The next day natsume went to the studio where yuka was working, he gave her flowers with matching chocolates that happens everyday since that day..

"Natsume! I already told you I'm married and actually we have a daughter, I'm 25 and you're still 7 years old" yuka said

"I don't care! I'll marry you yuka-sama! I promise you that I'll take you away from your husband" natsume shouted, everyone sweat dropped including yuka

"Natsume..." she said

"I'm going to tour myself here!" he said

"Ok be careful you night get lost and thanks for the flowers and chocolates" she said and smiled, natsume left and toured himself around unluckily he got lost, but he's strong and a genius of course. And while he was searching for the exit he saw a door slightly open, he peeked inside and saw a girl arguing with someone, he got curios and peeked more

"No! I don't want to go!" the girl yelled

"But you need to go with me in England!" said the guy

"No! I want to stay here with mama" yelled the girl

"Tomorrow, we'll go to England and that's final!" said the guy

"I HATE YOU!" the girl shouted and opened the door well natsume was there listening to the conversation, he was shocked, the brunette was crying, she has cute round brown eyes and brown ponytail hair, the brunette stared at him

"Why are you listening to someone else business?" the girl asked him in a serious face

"I…ah…I… "natsume can't saw a single word then the girl left and natsume followed her thinking that she might get out and she could lead him to the exit, but too bad for him he was mistaken he could have just find his way and didn't follow the girl, she just led him to no where, honestly she was lost too.

"Baka! Why are you following me?" the girl said and faced him

"I'm sorry I thought you will get out!" he replied

"Answer me specifically, baka!" she shouted

"Am actually I was lost" he replied

"will you just leave me alone?" she said

"I can't I don't know the way out!" he replied

"B-A-K-A" she said and passed out but natsume catched her

"hey! What's wrong? Wake up!" natsume was shaking the girl but she is not waking up, he was nervous and didn't know what to do, so he let her sat on the corner and sat beside her, natsume let her head lean on his shoulders, he was waiting for someone to rescue them out of the huge building while waiting natsume fell asleep, then yuka and the others saw them sitting on the corner with the brunettes head on his shoulders…KAWAII.. yuka took one picture and send natsume to his house, well he was still sound asleep.

In the morning, natsume woke up in his room already he went downstairs and eat his breakfast

"Onii-chan! Ohayo guzaimasu!" greeted his sister aoi

"Ohayo!" he greeted as well

"you know Mari-Chan told me last night that you end u sleeping at the huge building where yuka-sama is working she said that you were with a girl and both of you were in a cute position" said aoi

Suddenly natsume remembered the brunette yesterday

"_Tomorrow, we'll go to England and its final" said the guy_

"_I HATE YOU!" shouted the girl"_

Natsume immediately rushed outside called taka-san and went t the studio where he met the brunette with his pajamas on. When he reached the studio he was running inside

"YUKA-SAMA!" shouted natsume then he saw yuka looking out of no where he immediately ran to yuka

"Yuka-sama! Where's that girl yesterday!" he asked while catching his breathe, then yuka looked at him in a sad face which means that the girl already left for England, natsume's eyes widened, so he ran outside and saw the limousine the girl was riding, natsume ran to the car

"HEY! WAIT! CRYING BABY!" natsume shouted and ran after the car, the girl heared it and she the look outside

"HEY! THANKS FOR TAKING CARE OF ME" the girl shouted with her head out the window and she then threw something and natsume catched it

"THAT'S A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE!, SEE YOU SOON, I WILL DEFINITELY COME BACK, BYE MISTER!" she shouted and the car continued to go, natsume stopped and when eh opened his hands he saw a gold necklace the he smiled

_I will keep this forever_

_Miss crying baby_

_Spring time…_

_The season of love just started…_

_**END OF CHAPTER 1..:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hiyah!!! This is the chapter two of "inlove with my crush's daughter…"**

**mikasume, cha! Register na hap! Hi D-jan and laRhaine…and best allowww tomoyo-chan!**

**Enjoy! ******

**CHAPTER 2 : the start**

_Spring …._

_The flowers started to bloom_

_Its just the start of something new_

10 years have passed and still the brunette or the crying baby for natsume havent returned yet, natsume is now 17 years old, physical changes took over him, he looked even more handsome and hot but he still likes yuka well he is now staring at his action plan before when he was 7 (just imagine the scene, he is laying on his bed with visible chest and messed hair…droll!!!:P)

"my action plan is going to happen now, prepare yuka!!!" said natsume and stood up on his bed then he saw the necklace that the brunette gave him, he picked it up

" where is that girl, when will she come back? I don't even know her name, im such an idiot that time" he thought and smirked

Meanwhile someone came back to Japan, a beautiful brown haired girl

"mikan! Welcome back!" yuka said and hugged mikan

"mom! I really missed you!" mikan said and hugged back, she was having the tears of joy moment, yuka broke the hug and smiled at mikan

"it has been 10 years now..you've grown up so fast!" she said, mikan gigled

"mom, I brought my best friend with me she is Imai Hotaru!" she said

"ohayo! Yuka-sama!" hotaru greeted mikan's mother

"ohayo guzaimasu! Lets go to the HIKARU studio I'll introduce someone to you!" yuka said

"HAI!" mikan said and hotaru nodded with her invisible smile

In the HIKARU studio…

"ruka is the wine ready?" natsume asked

"yes, everything is ready" ruka replied

Natsume waited for yuka and then a limosine came and yuka came out, natsume sat in the couch and waited for yuka to come

"mikan lets go to my room" yuka said

"yeah I will follow" mikan replied

Yuka went to her room in the building and suprisingly natsume was there and the room is full of hearts, ballons and ect.

"yuka you came!" natsume said and yuka sweat dropped

"natsume what are you doing here?" asked yuka

"im here to propose for marriage" replied natsume

"are you an idiot! Im married already!" said yuka

"I don't care! Marry me yuka!" natsume said

Then mikan came with hotaru

"Mom! Wow! You really have prepared!" mikan said and smiled in amusement and she saw natsume

"Mikan this is Natsume Hyuuga" said yuka

"Oh! Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan!" mikan said and smiled at natsume, natsume was shocked, the girl looks familiar…hehehehe…he was quite blushing when he saw mikan smiled and yuka was quietly laughing at natsume.

"Oi! Natsume!" ruka said

"Ah! Yeah" natsume said

Natsume stared at mikan

"what?" said mikan

"what are you doing here? You're ruining my proposal" said natsume

"huh? What are you talking about? Mom is the on who prepared this for my home coming, and what are you talking about the proposal?" mikan asked

"im the fiance of yuka" natsume replied, everyone sweat dropped and mikan got more confused

"what? Mother already have a husband and its my father..so stop joking around!" mian said

"ahh..so you're the daughter of yuka..i cant believe you are a B-A-K-A!" natsume said in cold eyes

"what did you say!" replied mikan

"you are just like your idiot father!" said natsume

"how can you say that! You're such a freak!" mikan yelled

"well you are a baka!" natsume replied

"im not!"

"you are!"

"im not!"

"you are!"

"hey! Stop that!" yuka said

"gomen yuka!" natsume said and mikan was realy pissed she looks like a volcano that is blowing soon

"let's go mikan!" hotaru said and grabed her out of the room

"hotaru!" mikan said

"let's just go to your house" hotaru replied

"ok, but.. who is that guy anyway? Whay is he saying that mama is his fiance?" mikan asked

"according to my research a while ago, he Is one of yuka-sama's fan and he said that he will marry yuka-sama." Hotaru replied

"Ha-ha...Bad luck for him!" mikan said

"But we will just stay here for 2 months we have to go back to England after that" hotaru said

"Too bad for him, for that 2 months I wont let him lend a single hand on mama" she said in an evil laugh

Meanwhile…

"Yuka just went home with that girl and my proposal weren't successful because of her" natsume murmured

"That's ok there will be a successful time for it" ruka said patting his best friends shoulder

"I will be following next month" said the guy in the phone

"Hai! Tsubasa-kun I miss you!" mikan said

"Me too!" replied Tsubasa

"Bye!" mikan said

"Bye" Tsubasa said and mikan hang up

Mikan was sitting on her pink couch, well just recalling the moments before when she was still 6, then suddenly she remembered the boy that comforted her when she was lost and had an argue with her father.

"I wonder how is he now? It's been 10 years now and I wanted to see him and to say thanks personally" she said, while on natsume's side he is holding the necklace the girl gave him

"When will she come back?" natsume said and slept.

In the morning…

"good morning!!! Mikan!" said yuka

"morning mom" mikan said and smiled

"good news!" said yuka in a very surprised face

"what?" mikan asked

"tomorrow we'll be going to hokkaido and we'll stay at hyuuga's residence which is in the beach!" yuka said

"really?! Wow, I miss hokkaido!" mikan said in a huge smile

"but wait.." mikan said "at hyuuga's residence? That brat?" mikan asked

"ah-huh!" yuka nodded

"what!" mikan said in a shock

_**End of chapter 2 - :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Allloowww!!!:) this is the chapter 3 of "inLove with my crush's daughter"**

**Sorry about the chapter two's content…too short, but I'll make it up this time I'll make it even more longer…**

**And I would like to greet the same persons whom I greeted last time and thanks for the wonderful reviews it inspires me more cha!!!**

****

**Chapter 3: happy moments?**

"yay! Fresh air!" yuka said stretcing her arms wide in front of the beach

Everyone was feeling the nature's beauty except for mikan, well she was just forced to come by her beloved mother

"that's okay mikan" hotaru said while patting her shoulders

"ok, but as I promise…he'll be sorry!" mikan said in an evil aura

"ohayo! I'll send you to your rooms" ruka said

"Thanks!" hotaru replied and smiled, ohohoh, ruka blushed, but hotaru just left with mikan, then in their rooms…

"Thanks nice room" hotaru said to ruka

"Yeah" ruka replied and blushed

"Where's my room?" mikan asked

"The next door" ruka replied...But when mikan opened it she dropped her jaw, the room was all dark blue, which she hates the most. She loves pink but the freaking hyuuga gave her that room, the other rooms were wonderful except for mikan, she really hates it, she was blowing in anger.

"Oi! What's wrong?" natsume asked

"Freak why did you gave me this room, I hate it!" mikan commented

"Really, there's no other room left so get used to it!" natsume replied and left

"I HATE YOU!" mikan yelled, then suddenly natsume remembered the brunette before, he turned back but the door was close already

"She's not the girl, that's impossible!" natsume said and left

At the evening, mikan was outside sitting on the sand looking at the stars and then natsume saw her so he stood at the balcony and stared at her from the back.

"She feel's so familiar, seems like we already know each other before" natsume said

Then suddenly mikan started to sing…

_**Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa**_

_**(The light that makes a journey to find love)**_

_**Mune Ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteu darou**_

_**(Continues to chase after the future trapped in my heart)**_

_**Tamerau tobira wo areta Nara**_

_**(If you open the hesitating door)**_

_**Atarashii ashita e to arukidaseru**_

_**(You can walk into a new tomorrow)**_

Then she stopped, natsume was shocked, she has a wonderful voice!

"Hey! What are you doing there?" mikan said

"None of your business, this is my place so I'm free to do anything" natsume replied

"Hmp."

"Tch. Whatever! Go to bed, it's late" natsume said and left

Mikan ignored natsume but later on she went to bed.

In the morning mikan went out and she was wearing a white silk gown her two-piece were visible.

"Mikan!" yuka said

"Mom, what did you made?'' mikan asked

"bar-b-q" yuka replied

"That looks delicious!" mikan said

"Yeah!" Yuka was about to give it to mikan when natsume grabbed it

"Hmm. Good" natsume said eating the bar-b-q

"That's mine!" mikan said

"Too bad I ate it already" natsume said

"Wahhhh…idiot!" mikan said and left

"Natsume..." yuka said

"Tch. Whatever" natsume said and left

Meanwhile mikan and the others are playing volley ball, the teams are natsume-ruka vs. mikan-hotaru, the two teams were leveling up, while hotaru and ruka weren't hitting for mikan and natsume always hit the ball, none of them wanted to loose, the ball was running out of air because of the hard hits natsume and mikan give...Hehehehe…the audience were confused, mikan and natsume are passing the ball really fast till the ball flew to the water, if the ball could have been alive it would die easily, mikan took it, but it was far, she got the ball but suddenly the sea went high and mikan got drowned

"Help!" mikan shouted

"Mikan!" yuka and hotaru shouted and terrified

Natsume ran to the sea took of his t-shirt (droll :P) and dive going to mikan, and brought her to the shore

"Mikan!" hotaru said with a worried face

Natsume did the CPR or the mouth to mouth breathing to mikan, she went back to her senses and vomit some water from her mouth, yuka hugged her tight she was about to cry

"Mom, I'm alright!" said mikan and hugged her back

"BAKA don't do that again!" hotaru said

"Hai!" mikan said and smiled, and then she looked at natsume

"Thank you!" mikan said and smiling at natsume

"Don't do that again coz I won't save you any more" natsume said and stood up

"Fine!" mikan said

The next day…

Mikan was walking on the sand then two men approached her.

"Hi miss, care for some walk?" asked the 1st guy

"No thanks, I want to be alone" replied mikan and was going to leave but the other guy hold her arm

"Don't be shy!" said the 2nd guy

"Hey don't touch me!" mikan said trying to take of her arm from the guy

"Oh! You're sexy do you have a boyfriend?" said the guy

"So what, if I have?" mikan replied

Natsume saw them grabbing mikan so he went and hugged mikan's head

"Don't touch her! She's already taken!" natsume said and mikan was shocked

"Bad trip, she has a boyfriend already" said the other guy and left

"Arigatou guzaimasu!" mikan said and bow her head down and when she looked up she saw the necklace that she gave to the boy who comforted her before, her eyes widened

"Be careful next time" natsume said in cold eyes and left mikan

She was shocked thinking that maybe natsume is the boy before

"It can't be!" mikan thought

_**End of chapter 3 :D**_

_**Hope you liked it!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Waaahhh!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope you would review more…**

**Hi to d-jan, laRhiane, flor, jojie and to my beloved mother**

**O_0_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o**

**Chapter 4: when love starts to grow in our hearts**

"Be careful next time" natsume said in cold eyes and left mikan.

Mikan saw the neck lace natsume was wearing which was the same as the one that she gave to the boy before, actually he was mikan's first love, she never experienced that kind of comfort before, that was quite long (time check: 4:00 p.m to 7:30 p.m)

"it cant be!" she thought

**O_0_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o**

"Why are you listening to someone else bussiness?" mikan said

"Ah..i…ah.." natsume cant say a single word, mikan left him and natsume followed her not knowing she was also lost

"BAKA! Why are you following me?" mikan shouted and faced him

"I thought you will get out!" natsume replied

"Answer me specifically, BAKA!" mikan shouted

"Am actually im lost" he replied

"Will you leave me alone?" mikan said

"I can't I don't know the way out!" natsume replied

"BAKA!" mikan said and passed out and natsume catched her

"Hey! What's wrong? Wake up!" natsume was shaking the girl but she is not waking up, he was nervous and didn't know what to do, so he let her sat on the corner and sat beside her, natsume let her head lean on his shoulders, he was waiting for someone to rescue them out of the huge building while waiting natsume fell asleep, then suddenly mikan woke up, mikan's eyes widened for she saw natsume sitting beside her, while her head on his shoulders and natsume was holding her hands…he was sound asleep…mikan blushed, 'his face is near me' she thought…mikan smiled and hold his hands back and even tighter that it seems like she doesn't want to let go…she went back to sleep with him, then after an hour and a half yuka and the others saw them together she took one picture and carried the two of them to her limousine, mikan woke up and saw natsume laying beside her, he was still holding her hands, she stared at him but he doesn't notices it, then they arrived at natsume's house, their maid servant carried natsume but mikan hold natsume's hands and kissed him (oi!..it's not what you are thinking…in the cheeks only, okay?) mikan went inside the car and left with her mother yuka.

In the morning…

"good morning mikan!" her father greeted her

"ohayo!" mikan replied

"are you ready?" her father asked

"hn." Mikan said and carried her bags to the limousine

"dad! I want to see mama" mikan asked her father

"sure!" replied her father and smiled

In the HIKARU studio

"mama!" mikan said and yuka was crying

"I will miss you, be a good girl, okay?" yuka said

"yes" mikan kissed her mother on the cheeks and left, she went inside the car with a sad face, then suddenlly..

"HEY! WAIT! CRYING BABY!" natsume shouted, mikan's eyes widened when she saw natsume in the side mirror running after the car, she immidiately took her necklace and put her head out of the car(if that's what it is called)

"HEY! THANKS FOR TAKING CARE OF ME!" she shouted and throws the necklace to natsume and he caught it

"THAT'S A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE, SEE YOU SOON! I WILL DEFINITELLY COME BACK! BYE MISTER" mikan put her head back to the car and smiled brightly which made her father happy.

"I will come back…I promise that!" mikan thought

**O_0_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o**

"why should it have to be him?" she said as she throws stones to the sea

"love problems?" a cold voice said

"hotaru" mikan said and hotaru sat with her on the huge stone

"I finally found him" mikan said

"your first love?'' hotaru asked

"hn."mikan replied

"then go, introduce yoursefl, tell him that you're the girl before" hotaru said trying to cheer her

"I cant, its imposible…he won't believe me" mikan said

"why don't you give It a try?" hotaru said

"I can't...He's my first love and I already have a fiancée" mikan said

"It does up to you…just follow your heart mikan." Hotaru said and left

At night they are inside the cottage and turned the videoke, all already sang except for mikan

"Next song will be Hikari" ruka said

"I bet mikan knows that song" hotaru said

"ah…no thanks" mikan hesitated

"go now!" yuka said and pushed mikan and gave her the microphone, she can't do anything else so she started to sing

_**Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa**_

_**(The light that makes a journey to find love)**_

_**Mune ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteu darou**_

_**(Continues to chase after the future trapped in my heart)**_

_**Tamerau tobira wo areta nara**_

_**(If you open the hesitating door)**_

_**Atarashii ashita e to arukidaseru**_

_**(You can walk into a new tomorrow)**_

Well, everyone was amazed by her voice and especially natsume, he heard her voice before but it goes better now, she will complete the song… :3

_**Kokoro no oku Fukaku shizumu **_

_**setsunai omoi**_

_**dare mo shiranai**_

_**hitori bocchi na itami**_

(Painful memories  
sink deeply in the depths of my heart  
the pain of loneliness  
that nobody else knows)

_**Doushite na no? daiji na mono  
Nakushite bakari de  
Furishikiru ame  
Mata kanashimi wo utau**_

(Why do I always  
lose the most precious things?  
The ongoing rain  
singing of sorrow again)

_**Aa itsushika  
Ate no nai mama ni samayou kono machi  
Nee shinjitsu sae  
Mienakunatte shimau kedo  
Shinjiru michi wa jibun no naka ni kitto aru**_

(Ah, with nobody noticing  
I wander aimlessly in this town  
Hey, even though  
the truth can't be seen  
you should believe in the path within yourself, it's there)

After the song everyone gave a round of applause to mikan

"Arigatou Guzaimasu!" mikan bowed and sat…natsume was staring at her that made her blushed

"What?" mikan said

"nothing" natsume said and looked away after that he went outside at his balcony and felt the warm breeze of the night that crashes though his body, he was thinking of mikan but he doesn't know what he really feels that it was already love.

"What is this? I love yuka not her" he thought and sighed

In the morning…

"Mikan good news!" yuka exclaimed

'What?" mikan asked

"When we will get back you are going to start studying at Gakuen Alice for 1 month, your father arranged the papers already, and hotaru too!" said yuka

"Really wow!" mikan said

"But the bad news is…you're in my class" natsume said leaning on the wall

"I didn't wish that to happen too" mikan shouted

"Tch. Whatever" natsume said and left, mikan smiled back.

"I think I like natsume" mikan thought

_Natsume…._

_**End of chapter 3**_

_**Note: the song was the ending theme of nabari no ou, hikari by elisa, I find it sad but cute…no offence! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen…about the 4****th**** chapter it took me too long to publish it…hehehe**

**Once again I want to thank all who gave such positive and good reviews about my story even though I got mistakes…peace!!!**

**O_0_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o**

_**Chapter 5: Gokko**_

Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka arrived at Gakuen Alice; Mikan looks good at the uniform with her beautiful silky hair down, most of the boys already like her.

"This school is huge" Mikan said in amusement, and then Sumire hugged natsume

"Natsume-kun!!!" Sumire said, everyone sweat dropped then Natsume pushed her

"Don't touch me, we're not close" Natsume said

"Wahhhh!!" Sumire cried out and hugged Ruka

"Eh?" Ruka looked at hotaru which was looking at the two then she looked away

"Hotaru!" Ruka said

"Mikan let's get inside" Hotaru said

"Hai!" Mikan replied

"Hotaru-chan! It's not what you're thinking" Ruka insisted

"Thinking of what?" Hotaru replied and everyone was silent

"Nothing else to say? Let's get inside Mikan" Hotaru said and left with Mikan

Inside the classroom, Narumi-Sensei introduced Mikan and Hotaru to the class

"Class we are going to have two new students and they will be studying here for 1 month, they both came from england and studied at harvard university." Narumi-sensei said, everybody was expecting that they are both Americans and intelegent students, well they are but they are Japanese, then Mikan and Hotaru went inside the classroom

"Ohayo guzaimasu!" greeted Mikan and smiled, she has a captivating smile that everyone in the class liked her

"I'm Sakura Mikan" she said

"Ohayo! I'm Imai Hotaru" Hotaru greeted with her invisible smile

Then their class started Hotaru sat beside Ruka and of couse Mikan sat with Natsume…Mikan and Natsume are looking on the opposite sides, while Hotaru is also ignoring Ruka, he feels awkard in the presence of Hotaru.

"Ah! Hotaru-chan" Ruka said

"What?" Hotaru looked at Ruka, he blushed then Hotaru looked away

After class, boys were coming to Mikan well obviously they like her, Hotaru was still sitting with Ruka and beside him was Sumire and Natsume was sitting at the window reading his manga and take glancess on Mikan laughing with the other guys, then Jinno-Sensei came inside the room.

"Class today we won't have class in math, all must prepare for the maskarade ball at febuary 14 (present: febuary 12), I will call the names of the pairs and you come here in front" Jinno said

"HAI!" everyone said

"**Tobita and Umenomiya, Yome and Ogasawara, Otonashi and Kitsuneme, Mochiage and Shoda" but before Jinno-sensei could continue Sumire shouted** "**Eh? Nogi-kun and I should be partners" she stood up and everyone sweat dropped**

"No complains Shoda-san" jinno-sensei said, Sumire sat back and pouted her lips

"Shall I continue (: P) Imai and Nogi" Ruka blushed and Hotaru sighed…and Sumire was mad too

"And Hyuuga and Sakura (sorry I don't know what is her real last name)" Jinno-sensei said , he mentioned the others too and left the room

Then Sumire stood up

"Everyone! Let's have a game!" Sumire shouted (well she was just the class president that time)

"GOKKO!" she shouted and everyone got confused

"It is a game where a pair should do what the chit writes on it, and my plan is to do that for 2 weeks" Sumire said and smirked, everyone agreed for they thought it could be fun, Sumire wrote all the Gokko on the 20 pieces of paper, writing anything, she wrote 5 BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND and the others with different titles, while the Girls wrote their names on a ¼ piece of paper, then they put it on the 1st box, sumire called the boys names alphabetically, and Sumire was expecting that ruka would be the one to pick her name she was all confident herself but when Ruka opened it…his eyes widened

"Imai Hotaru" he mention, well Sumire was mad once again, and this time it was Mochou to pick and he picked her name which made her even more pissed…and our long awaited prince's turn to pick the girl that she would be partner with

"Polka is my partner" Natsume said and everyone was confused who polka is

"Tch. It's the baka Sakura Mikan" he continued

"hey im not polka! I have a name!" Mikan shouted

"Tch. Whatever" Natsume said

All of the boys have picked the names of their partners, so it's the girls turn to pick a chit on what Gokko are they going to play, Hotaru picked one and it says…

"The dog and his master" Hotaru said which means Ruka should pretend to be Hotaru's dog, everyone sweat dropped including Ruka, then Sumire's turn and she picked…

"The prince and his maidservant" Sumire turned down for she will be a maid, then Mikan's turn, her eyes widened and could hardly speak

"What is it?" Natsume asked

"B…BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND" she said

"Eh?" every one was shocked

"Ah...I will return it!" Mikan said and was going to put it back but Natsume hold her hands

"One of the rules are you should accept it right?" Natsume glared at everyone and they agreed with matching sweat dropped…

"Eh? Natsume?!" Mikan commented then natsume kissed her in front of the class, every jaw dropped, then Mikan pushed him

"Pervert!" Mikan shouted trying to cover her blushing face with her hand

"That was just the sample, we will have more as the days will pass" Natsume said

"You wouldn't!" she shouted.

Their game started…Hotaru is playing with Ruka throwing fake bones on the ground, and as the Dog he is picking it up (mouth) everyone was laughing at them same as Sumire and Mochou too, while Mikan and Natsume went home together.

"Thanks for taking me home" Mikan said and went out of the car, but Natsume stopped her

"What?" mikan turned

"Kiss me" Natsume demanded

"Are you nuts?'' Mikan exclaimed

"If you won't I will not release you, I'll send you back to England" Natsume said

"Better" Mikan said

"And Yuka and I will be together" natsume said

"Are you threatening me?" Mikan asked

"Naive!" Natsume said, so Mikan has no other choice and she kissed Natsume, he smirked and left with his shinny limousine.

"That guy! He really pisses me off" she said

"But he's a good kisser" Mikan said and smiled

**End of chapter 5… :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone....this is my 6th chapter of inLove with my crush's daughter....please give somemore reviews before i would publish the 7th chapter which is the climax of the story...so get ready!!!**

**D-jan your slip and burn is good i like it..hehehehhe, hi flor and laRhaine!**

**And Natsumikan383 thanks for the review! Im just now polishing my english and this is my first story so I have mistakes…I'll make it good next time…arigatou!**

_**Chapter 6 - One in a million**_

The mask ball is now going to start, everyone was all ready with their beautiful ancient times gown, most of the students are now in the reception. meanwhile Natsume was waiting for Mikan to finish. he really look more handsome this time, he was holding his suit and mask, sitting in white long sleeve and black jeans staring at no where (is that the term?). then Yuka came

"Natsume! Here she is" Yuka said excitedly and Natsume stood up from the couch, his eyes widened and he was quite blushing when he saw Mikan in her Beatiful gown she looks so beatiful that even Yuka couldn't recognize her daughter, she went down slowly and smiled at Natsume, they were staring at each other that yuka was blushing hard, their eyes cant take off, Mikan was wearing an off shoule black with a mixture of pink gown, she was holding her glitering pink and black mask (sorry I can't describe it that good), then Natsume approached her and gave a hand to her, she smiled and hold his hands going out of the house…then they arrived at the reception the couple looks good and stunning, everyone was looking at them.

"Natsume they are all looking at us!" Mikan said in a low tone

"So?"Nnatsume replied at Mikan and she was staring at her, he wants to tell her that she is gorgeous tonight…

"You are beautiful, Mikan..i think I like you!" Natsume thought

"Oi, Mikan!" a cold voice interupt them

"Hotaru!" Mikan said and she was also stunned by Hotaru she was beautiful also in her black and white gown, she is holding the hands of the blushing Ruka

"Ruka you are blushing hard" Natsume said

"Ah! Am i?" Ruka aked and they laughed at him

"What?'' he said but they are still laughing at him

"Natsume, I've ever seen you this happy" Ruka thought. Then suddenly…

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight the Maskarade ball has officially began! So keep yourself , have some fun and develope love" Narumi-sensei announced

"But before that lets all dance till our hearts content!" Narumi-sensie said and winked

They all danced and Natsume was still staring at Mikan she was blushing

"Natsume that crimson eyes of yours carries me away!" mikan thought

"Mikan I think it's not your mother that I like…it's you!" he thought too

They danced and danced, meanwhile on Ruka and Hotaru…

"Hotaru I would like to tell you something" Ruka said and looked away

"You wanted to tell me something and you're looking away, look at me Ruka!" Hotaru said

"I…I" Ruka said and looked at her, she blushed when she saw his blue eyes

"I like you Hotaru!" sigh! Ruka finally said it! Hotaru blushed, she just smiled (which is rarely to be seen) and she grabbed Ruka outside, obviously they escaped…hehehehe

Back to the other couple…

"Natsume" "Polka" they both said in the same time and natsume chuckled that made Mikan confused

"What?" mikan asked

"Nothing" natsume said still staring at mikan, she smiled and kissed Natsume, well he was shocked, then she winked. Then Narumi-sensei aprroached the two

"Sorry to disturb!" Narumi-sensei said

"Narumi-sensei!"

"I would like to ask a favor" narumi-sensei said

"What is it?" mikan asked

"I would like you to sing for everyone…because the hired singer didn't came, I would like you to be the substitute of her!" narumi-sensei asked mikan in a pleding face, then natsume pushed mikan

"go!" natsume said

"ok!" mikan said and smiled. She was now on the stage, she held the microphone while her fan boys were on the front cheering for her.

_**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**_

_**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
**__**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one**_

That was the first song that Mikan sang, after the song she paused for a while and think for a song, then suddenly…

"I would like to ask Natsume to come up stage and sing with me tonight and sing Yasashii Uso" mikan said that made everyone shocked and same as Natsume, Mikan smiled at him which he can't deny (Mikan's weapon), Natsume then went to the stage and grabed a microphone, then they started to sing that made everyone's attention got caught, because for the first time natsume sing in front of the crowd

(mikan)kioku no hate ni sagashite itari sou no miraizu  
(natsume)nanika ga kowakute wakarenakute hitori ni de furuete

(mikan)anata ga miezu ni itsumo ai sou waratte  
(natsume)kimi no ude no naka (mikan)dakareteita

(both)somete iku yo ni koi wo shiite  
yume no naka made tsurete itte

(natsume)itsudatte kimi wa itsudatte kimi wa  
(mikan)itsudatte boku ni yasashii uso tsuita

(natsume)nani mo iwazu ni tomadowasete darake sono wake wa  
boku ga kaete ni kowagatteta futari no jikaisa

(mikan)dakishime rarezu ni itsumo ai sou waratte  
kienai yoru wo mezashiteita

(both)somete iku yo ni koi wo shiite  
yume no naka made tsurete itte

(mikan)itsudatte kimi wa itsudatte kimi wa  
(natsume)itsudatte boku wo yasashiku kizu tsuketa

(mikan)mienai kimochi itsumo ai sou waratte  
kienai yoru wo mezashiteita

(both)somete iku yo ni koi wo shiite  
yume no naka made tsurete itte  
(mikan)itsudatte kimi wa (natsume)itsudatte kimi wa  
(both)itsudatte boku ni yasashii uso tsuita

(both)toki ga tatsu hodo tooku naru futari no kyori wa uta ni natte  
(mikan)matte irunda (natsume)zutto matte irunda

(both)ano toki futari miteta nagareboshi

After the song, all clapped their hands, amazed in their song and their voices

"Natsume, Arigaou!" Mikan bowed

"Tch. Whatever" Natsume said and went down the stage

"I didn't know he has a great voice!" Mikan thought and smiled at herself

The most awaited and the last event of the ball was the maskarade dance were you can dance with your crush or your lover and there are rumors that whosoever will win the king and queen of the night will leave together forever so many girls take advantage of this event especially to their crushes, natsume was gathered by girls and wanted to be his partner while Mikan was looking for Hotaru, natsum took steps back and bumped with Mikan

"Eh?" mikan turned and saw natsume then he grabed her petite waist next to him

"N-Natsume?!" Mikan said and blushed

"She is my partner! Shoo!!!" Natsume said and the girls left in disappointment, Natsume faced her, hold her waist and her right hand and they started to dance

"Wha are you doing?" Mikan said

"Naïve! Isn't it obvious?" Natsume replied, mikan looked away trying to hide her blushing face, they were quite while dancing then Mikan steped on Natsume's feet

"OW~" Natsume said in pain

"Gomen Natsume!" Mikan said and hold each of Natsume's shoulders, then Natsume looked at her, their faces were so near then she blushed and pushed Natsume

"Again!" Natsume said

"Gomen Nasai!" mikan said then natsume stood up..then Suddenly

"Ladies and Gentle men the maskarade dance will start now so go on your places, MAESTRO!" Narumi-sensei said, then the music started to play they were all there and started dancing and of course Mikan and Natsume were partners, they were both staring at each other while dancing

"Seems like I've known you before" both of them thought while dancing…After the dance

"Ladies and gentlemen the long a waited announcement is in my hands now, the winner of The King and Queen of the night!" Narumi-sensei said

"Of course thsts me and mochou!" Sumire said proudly

"the King and Queen of the night is…." He said while the students are all silent

"Hyuuga and Sakura!" Narumi-sensei said

"Oi, Polka we are the winners!" Natsume said

"Huh? We?" mikan asked

"Yeah!" Natsume said while mikan was still paced out

"YAY!" she shouted

"Late reaction! Such a BAKA!" natsume said then they went upsatge

"Congratulations!" Narumi-sensei said and had Mikan the award

"Arigatou Guzaimasu!" Mikan replied

"You're such a cute couple" Narumi said

"No! you're mistaken! We are not Lovers!" mikan replied

"But you will soon" Narumi said

"Huh?"

"Because the winner of the King and Queen of the night will be together forever!" narumi said]

"Huh? What!" she reacted

Then they all laughed

"Such a BAKA, But I like this Idiot!" natsume thought

**End of Chapter 6**

**Note: the first song was "ONE IN A MILLION" by hannah montannah, but mikan voice was diffirent though, I just like the lyrics of the song**

**And the second song was "YASASHII USO" in Chrome shelled**

**I like the songs so no offence!~ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaaaaaa!!!:) the inLove with my crush's daughter chapter 7 is now here..this is the climax or the center and the thrilling part of the story…in this part Luna will come…bwahahhahaah!!!**

**Hahahaha! Thanks for the reviews! And hope in this chapter you will be thrilled and to next chapters too..waaahhhh im hungry_ :3**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o****O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**Chapter 7: Mistaken Identity**

Hotaru and Mikan were having a conversation inside the Harvard University music room before they will leave England going to Japan, but someone was peeking at the door which was slightly open.

"I'm going to find him Hotaru!" Mikan said

"Your first love?" Hotaru asked

"Yes" Mikan said while staring at their picture together during Mikan and Natsume were kids

"Are your packs ready?" Mikan nodded

"Anyway, do you know his name?" Hotaru asked

"No, but he has the necklace I gave to him when I was about to leave for England, im expecting that he still have it" Mikan said

"Ok! But what if sempai will know your real intentions in going back to Japan?" Hotaru said

"He won't, and he will never know!" Then they left but accidentally she left the picture, the girl went inside the room and took it

"Hmmm…he is cute" she chuckled

"Even just in this way I can take my revenge on you Mikan!" she thought and smiled at herself

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o****O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

The Maskarade ball went well, the next day the classes are still going on (whoah! No rest, huh?) almost all of the student have black and huge eye bugs when they went inside their respective rooms

"Wah! Aren't they letting students have some rest?" Mikan murmured, while Natsume was already sleeping at his chair in the usual possition, feets on the table -- hands on the back portion of his head while his face was covered by his manga…at Hotaru and Ruka's part just to let you know about what they did last night, they had a serious conversation at the garden and obviously they are lovers already (I wont do it in detail, ok?) the ice-cold princess suddenly turned into a sweet princess when Ruka cam to her life, they both picked another chit from the Gokko box and luckily it was the expected one BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND instead of the Master and the Dog…then Jinno-Sensei came inside the room

"Class tomorrow we will have another new student from England also!" Jinno-Sensei said but Mikan was sound asleep

"That's all you can go home now!" Jinno-Sensei said and left the room…Everyone went home directly the two lovers (except for Mikan and Natsume..well its just a game) too, Ruka said Goodbye to Hotaru while the two were left alone in outside the house

"I'll get in now, See you tomorrow Natsume!" she said and was about to left, but again Natsume grabbed her and kissed her on the lips which took several seconds, the she pushed him

"N-Natsume, stop kissing me will you?" Mikan said while trying to hide her blushing face

"Well just get used to it, there are one and three more days left" he said, smirking and left Mikan alone

"Hn..he is counting it? I didn't even have that game on mind…but well my plans are fadding away that's because of that Idiot! *Sigh* I think I've fallen inlove with him" Mikan thought smilling at herself and went inside.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

The next day Mikan woke up early (hekhekhek..what a miracle!) she washed, toothbrushed and eat. After she ate Hotaru and Mikan went outside the house and uprisingly they saw two handsome guys one was blonde haired with his pair of blue eyes carrying his favorite pet while the other has a cool presence araiven haired crimson eyes teenager.

"Ruka" "Natsume" Hotaru and Mikan bith mentioned them on the same time

"Ohayo Bunny-San!" Mikan cheerfully greeted the rabbit Ruka was holding

"Polka, get in" Natsume said and opened the door wide open

"Hai!" Mikan said and went inside the car and same as Natsume too

At Gakuen Alice…

"Good morning class" Naumi-sensei greeted the students and they did as well

"Today we are going to have a new student coming again from England and I bet Imai-san and Sakura-san knows her" Narumi-sensei said, then a Brown-haired girl entered the room and they were stunned by her beauty

"They already know me sensei!" The girl said

"Luna!" Mikan said in shock

"That bitch again!" Hoatru murmured… well just to let you know Luna and Mikan are rivals since before but Mikan was better than her, mikan is higher in Academics, in sports and everything…even her boyfriend before broke up with her because he likes Mikan more, Mikan and Luna are a complete opposite that's why Luna really hates her. Then she looked at Natsume

"Natsume!" she said and hugged him

"Oi! What are you doing?" Natsume commented while trying to push Luna away and Mikans eyes widened and seem like her heart was broken into pieces when she saw them

"Haven't you remembered me?" Luna said

"Who are you?" Natsume said frankly

"Im the girl you met way back 10 years ago!" She said and Natsume's eyes widened and same as Hotaru and Mikan

"Sensei I will seat with Natsume!" Luna said and sat beside Natsume and Mikan, then Natsume galred at Mikan and then she loked away

"Mikan even if she is my long lost childhood friend but I'll never replace you here in my heart" Natsume thought

"How come? Im the girl before not her!" she thought and was about to cry then she sttod up

"Narumi-Sensei, I'm not feeling well I want will go to the clinic" Mikan said and left

"Mikan!" Natsume said the Mikan stoped at the door

"He called my name" she thought

"Just stay here Natsume!" Luna said

"Bu—"

"No! its ok, I'll go by myself" Mikan said still not turning back her tears were starting to fall then she left and ran to the corner, then Hotaru came

"Mikan" Hotaru said

"I should have told him earlier" she was sobbing then Hotaru hugged her

"It's alright he will know the truth soon!" Hotaru said trying to cheer Mikan but she was still crying

**End of chapter 7 ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyaaahhhh!!!! Luna I hate you…but well she is a part of the story so no choice but put her on to make some thrill and interesting story.**

**Hi d-jan, flor and Jojie, and Rozelle thanks for reading and hope u like it please drop by some reviews and looking forward to your story! O_O**

"**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"**

**Chapter 8 – Too little too late**

3 days have passed and the game is stilll going on but not progressing between Natsume and Mikan since Luna came on that day, Mikan was lonely and absent minded which caused Hotaru to worry for her of couse a bestfriend would do.

Its now early in the Morning but Mikan isn't up still, she was just lying on her bed facing the window with doors locked

"Why does my chest hurts this badly…when he first called out my name it hurts" she thought while tears keeps on falling on her face

"I shouldn't Love him…I hate him! But I can't, why do I always end up like this" she thought rubbing her tears away, then her maid servant knocked the door

"Hime-sama, Madamoiselle is calling you, breakfast is ready, Hime-sama?" Their maid servant called her

"Hai! I'll be there in a minute" Mikan said while wiping some of her tears, she stod up then and washed herself and went downstairs, she was quite and paced out which made Yuka sad

In the school

"Oi, Mikan are you alright?" Hotaru asked her

"I'm okay Hotaru!" she said and brought up a fake smile

"Mikan I know you, don't put up a fake smile, it's not cute at all" Hotaru said (for the first time )

Mikan now smlied which made Hotaru cheered up a bit, then the door pened revealing Luna dragging Natsume inside, Mikan was hurt but she processed to make up a smile

"Ohayo Luna-chan, Natsume-kun" she greeted the two and Natsume was shocked of the sudden expression Mikan showed

"What's wrong with this bitch? Well im lucky if you will give up on Natsume" Luna thought and smirked

"Mikan I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" Natsume thought

After class Mikan went back to the classroom alone then she saw a note under her table and it says

_Mikan-chan, please meet me at the Sakura tree after class_

Mikan then went out to meet the person who put the letter on her table, confused who that person is, and then she reached a block near to the tree and she stoped catching her breath and when she stood up to contimue walking going to the tree, then her eyes widened when she saw Natsume and Luna under the tree kissing, she was so shocked that seems like her heart was broken into the smallest pieces, the tears rolled down on her rosy cheeks then she ran away. Meanwhile

"Stop it, Baka!" Natsume said after pushing Luna away

"N-Natsume" Luna said while pretending to cry

"Stop pretending im not going to be affected" Natsume said and left

"It's ok, you'll still fall into my hands, Natsume. Especially now that idiot saw it all" Luna thought and smirked

As the days passed Natsume and Luna were still together hich makes Mikan hurt even more especially when Luna kissed Natsume under the Sakura Tree. Now Mikan feel depressed and don't know what to do…So she sat on the Piano's chair and started to play her own composition, while Natsume has escaped from the Sticking Luna, he was going to the Music room just to play Violin, but then he heared someone playing a music piece, so he peeked inside and saw Mikan and luckily she was just starting.

_**Hmmm,**_

_**THERE'S SOMETHING BUBLING INSIDE**_

_**I WONDER WHAT IT IS**_

_**WHEN I SEE YOU**_

WHEN YOU MENTION MY NAME

_**CREATES HAPPINESS IN ME**_

_**WHAT IS THIS FEELING**_

_**I CAN'T UNDERSTAND**_

_**AM I FALLING INLOVE?**_

"Her Angelic voice carries me away" Natsume thought, smirking

_**BUT STILL, IT HURTS INSIDE**_

_**EVERYTHIME YOU ARE WITH HER**_

_**THE PAIN KEEPS BOTHERING ME**_

Natsume was shocked when the song suddenly turned sad and seems like Mikan was crying and one more thing the song connects to their situation, so Natume peeked more and saw the tears rolling down on Mikan's rosy cheeks

_**HOW CAN TJIS LOVE TURN OUT THIS WAY**_

_**WHEN I LOVED YOU MORE**_

_**WHEN I MISSED YOU MORE**_

_**THIS FEELING'S A MISTAKE**_

_**I REMEMBER THE DAYS WE SPENT**_

_**AND I JUST CAN'T DENY THIS**_

_**PAIN INSIDE.**_

Mikan didn't continue the song. She sighed and wiped some of her tears, then Natsume spoke up

"Polka! Why did you stop?" Ntaume asked while leaning on the door

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" She asked

"You haven't answered my question" Natsume said

"It's none of your Bussiness" Mikan stood up and she wa going to leave when natsume hold her left arm

"Don't you know that it hurts when you are like this?" they both thought

"Mikan" Natsume said

"Stop it Natsume! Let me go!" she said while trying to get her arm

"Mikan"

"Stop it!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

""Stop It, Natsume!!!" Mikan yelled then Natsume grabbed her and kissed Mikan, but it really hurts for Mikan, because he is kissing Luna and then Mikan but her thoughts are wrong, so she pushed Natsume away, her tears were again falling down that made a shock on him, the Mikan ran but she bumped someone on the door

"What's the matter?" A tall handsome guy said

"Tsubasa?" Both Mikan and Natsume were shock

"What did you do to her?" Tsubasa said and stared at Natsume furiously

"Tsubasa, I thought you'll be here next week?" Mikan asked

"I just can't wait to be with my Fiancée" Tsubasa replied, smiling and then he hugged Mikan

"Fiancée? She has a fiancée?" Natsume thought in a shock

_**End of chapter 8**_

_**Sorry about the composition cuz it's my first time to compose, so there are mistakes..**_

_**Gomene!! :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 finally released!!! So I need more reviews! Sorry for the late update, it is because of our NAT examination. Gomen!**

**I would like to greet Haru, finally a member!! Yay! And to Aki, be the best P.I.O! **

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Chapter 9: The unexpected play**

School Festival… the start of Mikan and Natsume's different ways. This time Tsubasa came for Mikan and Luna to take her revenge on Mikan through Natsume. The homeroom class just started, everyone was on their proper seat, Narumi-sensei was announcing to them about the school festival, Mikan was not listening, and she was reading her favorite manga.

"We will be participating through an ancient play, and I chose the main characters, as prince Takumi or Ritsuka will be Hyuuga Natsume" Narumi announced and Natsume nodded. And of course Luna was expecting herself to be the princess.

"And for the role of Princess Fumika will be Sakura Mikan" Narumi said then Mikan the shouted

"Sure!" her eyes were glittering and her was face was all red

"Good! Then I'll post the other roles on the bulletin" he smiled

"Eh?" Mikan was looking straight forward to Narumi-sensei

"What role?" Mikan asked and everyone sweat dropped

"Heh? You are going to play the role of Princess Fumika" e replied to the curious looking girl

"EH!!!??? Why! I didn't know!" she shouted and once again everyone sweat dropped

"But well its ok, then who is my partner?" she asked

"Hyuuga Natsume" he replied while smiling then Mikan's jaw dropped

"Nande???" she exclaimed, she looked at Natsume while he was staring at him, she looked away and blushed a bit

"Why does it have to be him?" she thought biting her lower lips

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**The day of the play….**

"You can do it, Mikan" hotaru said and smile at her, which made Mikan, cheer up. Mikan was really beautiful she was wearing a black and white tube dress with a mask, her hair was a down-side ponytail (is that what it is called?), then Ruka came to tell Mikan that the play is about to start. So she went to the stage with hopes up.

**The play: The light of love**

**Narrator:** During 500 A.D, there lived a beautiful but clumsy princess in the name of Fumika, it was her 17th birthday where she was arranged to a Prince, but she escaped from the castle

"Princess Fumika is missing!" a soldier shouted (mochou)

"Ah! Really that girl, Gomen Nasai, Your Majesty" Chisame said, the best friend of Fumika (Hotaru)

"It's okay, just entertain Prince Ritsuka for a while" mother of Fumika said (Luna)

"Shocks why did they give me this role?" she thought

"Hai! You're Majesty" Chisame replied and left

**Narrator:** Meanwhile. The princess was doing fine, she was wandering on the castle's garden on the time of her birthday and arranged marriage party, she was amused to see the cherry blossoms in wonderful pink, and then she bumped with someone

"Gomen Nasai!" she said and bowed for apology

"It's okay, please don't bow" he said graciously (Natsume) their eyes were connected, and Mikan blushed a bit

"Natsume" "Mikan" they both thought

"Ah!" she said and looked away trying to avoid Natsume's eyes, but the audience is just thinking that it's part of the play, then both of them seated on a bench and started to talk according to the script, back to the play…

"Gomen" she once again asked

"No, stop asking sorry" he replied and there was a silent moment between them, then the guy spoke

"May I know this beautiful maiden's name?" he asked while blushing and same as Fumika

"I'm Fumika" she replied and the guys eyes widened

"The princess?" he asked the Fumika Nodded

"You?" she asked

"I'm Takumi" he replied

"Pleased to meet you" The both said on the same time and laughed, they had a good conversation, but then a soldier found Fumika and forced her to go back to the castle

"I hope we'll see each other again" she smiled and left

Inside the castle Fumika was with her best friend Chisame, they were both sitting together then her mother took her and introduced her to her future husband.

"Dozo Yoroshiku, Prince Ritsuka! (Ruka)" she bowed in respect

"Dozo Yoroshiku, Princess Fumika" he replied and took Fumika's hand and kissed it

**Narrator: **Princess Fumika thought that the Prince and Takumi are brothers so she had the hope that she will able to see him, After the Grand celebration, Princess Fumika and Prince Ritsuka finally decided to marry, even if they don't love each other, just to make their kingdoms prosper and would become great. The Prince Ritsuka stayed at the Castle for one night, and during that night something is going to happen.

"Nande!? He's not back yet?" commented Ritsuka to one of his trusted servant (Yuu)

"I'm sorry Takumi-sama, but we can't find Prince Ritsuka" Apologizes the servant

"What the hell! Where's that guy? I even pretended to be Prince Ritsuka, which is supposed to be him, Damn it!" He said

"But you really look the same as him when you put up that wig" he said and smiled

"Nande! Don't say such things" He replied, then someone opened the window and it appeared the real Prince Ritsuka

"Ritsuka! Your Majesty!" they both bowed to him

"How many times do I have to tell you about bowing" The real prince Ritsuka said

"Gomen Nasai" both of them said in the same time, then suddenly

"You're Majesty! I would like to give this…" then her eyes widened

"Two Ritsuka!" she said in shock

"Fumika!" Prince Ritsuka said (Natsume)

"Princess Fumika!" The real Takumi said (Ruka)

"A...a two Prince?" she asked

"Gomen Nasai" then Takumi took of his wig

"I'm Takumi" he said

"Nande? He is Takumi!" she said pointing to the prince

"I'm sorry, this guy you know and you thought which is Takumi is the real Prince Ritsuka, and I'm the real Takumi" he explained

"Eh?" then Chisame came

"Takumi?" Chisame said

"Chisame?" he said

"You know each other?" Fumika asked, then Takumi and Chisame both blushed

"She is a close friend of mine" he said while blushing

"Ah! Yeah" she said while blushing, and then Fumika looked at Ritsuka

"So you are my real future husband?" Fumika said with a flushing face

"Hai! And it's a pleasure to be" Ritsuka said and held Fumika's hands

"Natsume" she thought (Back to the play), then Ritsuka or Natsume in real life kissed her

"Na-Natsume? This is not part of the script" she thought and blushed really hard

"Aishiteru!" he said after he broke the kiss

Then everyone clapped their hand in the End of the show then the curtains closed, Mikan was still standing, paced out.

"Natsume that's not part of the script" Narumi-sensei shouted

"Yeah why did you do that? Even to my girlfriend" a voice interrupts them

"Tsubasa" Mikan said

"It's none of your business" Then Natsume left

"Natsume? Why are you doing this to me?" she thought

The next day…

The Announcement for the winners of the play during the school festival was going to be announced, Mikan was still paced out in what happened yesterday

"Natsume, I should forget about you" she said

"Now the rookie of the year is… Sakura Mikan!" all clapped but Mikan was absent minded, she was looking pale

"Oi! Mikan you're the rookie!" Hotaru said

"Eh?" she was pale

"What's the matter?" Hotaru asked

"Hotaru..." then Mikan passed out

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up" Hotaru shake her, then Natsume was about to come to her when Tsubasa carried her and took her to the infirmary. All of them followed, Natsume and Tsubasa were outside the Infirmary waiting for the School Doctor to come out and tell them how Mikan was.

"Tsubasa" Natsume broke the silence between the two

"What?"

"You are her fiancée right?" He said

"Why did you ask?" Tsubasa replied

"If you are really her fiancée you should take care of her" Natsume said

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked

"If you won't I'll snatch her away from you" Natsume said, which made a bad presence in the lobby, and then the doctor went out.

"The patient is fine, she just need some rest. I bet the patient has gone through tough things, the bad news she is in the 1st stage of Leukemia" the Doctor said which made a great shock between the two.

**End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Leukemia can be cured don't worry about Mikan she wont die and patroganist's don't die so no worries…anyway for those shocking Leukemia reviews thanks for it, now I'll name them:**

**Yanani, Simplicity's control, Clique Trick, 07, Saikono-san, black neko hime, Xxdarkness-angelxX, animechic12, 4ever-Disturbed, Marina Morshidy, xXaoi-to-midoriXx and Little-Miss-Shy-Girl….thanks again!**

**Now here's the continuation of the story**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**Chapter 10: The Terrifying Truth**

Mikan was confined to the hospital because the doctor said so; everyone immediately came to the hospital including Yuka.

"She has Chronic Mylogenous Leukemia" the Doctor announced

"What?" the Unison said together in shock

"My Daughter has leukemia?" Yuka asked while tears keeps falling

"Just Like what you've heard, she has one" the doctor replied, then Yuka fall in into her knees and cried, everyone was still shock of what the doctor said, the terrifying truth frightened them

"Mikan" Yuka cried

"What did she have it? What's the cure?" Natsume shouted while raising (or clenching? I don't know the term sorry) the collar of the Doctor

"Calm down, Natsume" Ruka said while stopping him

"How am I supposed to calm down! Huh? Ruka?" Natsume said, clenching his fist

"The patient must undergo Chemotherapy and Biological Therapy, Miss Yuka does any of your Family or your Grand parents have this kind of disease?" asked the Doctor

"I remember my mother died because of Leukemia when she was 26" Yuka replied

"My thoughts are right, the patient inherited it from her grandmother" the Doctor said

"Then why her? It is supposed to be me right?" Yuka shouted

"You can't have it because you are a carrier, if we analyze it through Pedigree your offspring are the one's affected and can cause her to have this cruel disease, all we have to do is to cheer her always, avoid her from being stress, let her eat in the right time and don't let her tire herself. Bleeding easily, headaches, fever and Night sweats are also symptoms of this disease" the Doctor said

"Everyone can go inside the room now, Miss Yuka I'll have a meeting with you tomorrow, 10 A.M" the Doctor said

"Okay, I'll be there" Yuka replied

"I'll go ahead" The doctor said and left

Everyone was looking at Mikan while she was sound asleep, they were all sad including Sumire and excluding Luna who was smiling secretly

"If you will be gone, Mikan, Natsume will be totally mine" Luna thought, Yuka was still crying then she sit down on Mikan's side bed and held her hands to her chest

"Mikan, you'll be fine, I will do anything just to cure you" Yuka said while sobbing, then Mikan slightly opened her eyes (note: she didn't know anything yet)

"Mama? Where are we and why are you crying?" Mikan asked

"Nothing Mikan" Yuka said and hugged her

"Mama, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, everyone! What's the matter? You all look sad" Mikan said

"Mikan" Hotaru said in a low tune "If you just know" she whispered

"Eh? You are just worried because I collapsed?" Mikan said and smiled

"Of course we are!" Natsume shouted, everyone was shocked in the sudden and rarely showed expression of Natsume, then he looked away and blushed a bit

"Natsume" Mikan said

"I have to go" Natsume said and left, of course Luna followed him but when she opened the door Natsume was already gone

"Eh? Natsume-kun where are you?" Luna said and ran trying to find him, and then Mikan laughed, everyone's attention got caught and they were happy for Mikan was happy also.

The next day Mikan was still on the Hospital, she was still pale but everyone can see happiness in her which cheers them up instead. And still Mikan doesn't know about her sickness, but Tsubasa informed the school about it already that no one must talk about her sickness and keep it as a secret till the time that Yuka will be the one to tell her.

"Arigato Guzaimasu!" Mikan smiled brightly as she takes a bouquet of roses from the Lovers Hotaru and Ruka, Hotaru smiled

"Ah~ Hotaru?"

"Hm?"

"When will I be going out in this place? I really hate Hospitals and I don't even have sickness I just collapsed and they already confined me here" she murmured

"Maybe tomorrow, Yuka-sama already talked to the Doctor" Hotaru replied

"Ahh." She smiled and smelled the roses "They're sweet" she continued

_Meanwhile…_

"Is it really that serious?" Yuka asked

"No, Not really, good thing that we found it out early, so there are more possibilities to cure it fast we must avoid her from being sad and she must undergo chemotherapy and take special medicines for biological therapy to improve her body's natural defenses against cancer." The Doctor replied

"Thanks Doctor" Yuka said and left

The next day, Mikan was out of the hospital already, she then went to her school with Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume and also Tsubasa that was her escort, everyone was looking at them because they all knows the situation of Mikan.

"Eh? Why are they looking at us?" Mikan said and she was still pale

After class Mikan went to the restroom alone she was washing her hands when she heard some girls talking about her

"I pity her" the first girl said

"Who? Sakura-san?" the other girl asked

"Yes, I never knew she will end up having such a disease, she is kind and cute" The girl said

"Yeah, me too" the two girls together went outside and saw Mikan putting her lipstick on, they were shocked to see her and Mikan might know her real sickness, then immediately they went outside.

"What are they talking about? I don't have any sickness, Hm, Maybe it's not me, and there are many Sakura in the world, not just me" she thought and then left the restroom

_The next day._

Yuka brought Mikan and Hotaru to a park near their house, everyone was there too except Natsume, Yuka gave Mikan a bike, then she rode and started biking, the other sat on a large bench watching Mikan happy having a bike. While she was biking, she saw Natsume approaching and he was wearing the necklace she gave to him before

"Natsume is wearing it again" she thought while staring at the necklace, not noticing the bike slipped because of a stone, when Natsume saw her about to fall he immediately caught her

"Natsume" she said

"Mikan!" the unison said and went to the two

"Oh! You have a cut" Sumire said and immediately looked at her, Mikan smiled because for the first time Sumire did that to her, and then Natsume carried her and sent her to the hospital

_**Hospital**_

"Why did you bring me here? It's only a bruise" Mikan murmured

"Just to make sure" Hotaru replied

"OK, I'm going to the restroom outside" Mikan said and stood up

"Mikan, you're not well yet" Hotaru said

"Hotaru! I'm not a kid anymore and I don't have any sickness, I can take care of myself" she said

"Ok, go ahead" Hotaru said

"Thanks" Mikan said and went outside, As she walks through the lobby she passes by the Doctors office and saw Yuka talking to the Doctor, she was about to come in when she saw Yuka's serious face while talking to the Doctor, so she peeked and listened to their conversation.

"How is her leukemia? Is it curing?" Yuka said

"It's still not curing, especially now she got bruises, please avoid her from bike's and other dangerous things" the doctor said, Yuka's tears started to fall

"I should be the one suffering, not my daughter, Mikan" Yuka said while crying, Mikan heard everything especially the leukemia, it brought a great shock on Mikan, she slightly closed the door and leaned on the wall and tears started to roll into her rosy cheeks before but now pale, she then clenched her skirt and cried.

"How can I have this kind of disease?" she thought while crying.

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: My childhood friend**

After Mikan heard everything about her disease, she then went to her room and everyone was there, she was pale and seems like she has no life as she sat down on her bed and looked outside.

"Mikan is there something wrong?" Hotaru asked, but she didn't have any reply instead she just clenched the blanket, and then Yuka came inside.

"Guys! Mikan can go home now, the doctor told me that she is fine already" She said, the suddenly they saw Mikan's tears falling down and wetting her blanket.

"Mikan"

"Why?" Mikan said while crying

"Mikan"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan faced them, they were stunned, she was crying

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked

"What do I mean? Why haven't you told me about my sickness?" she shouted

"I'm sorry, Mikan" Yuka said and looked away

"Sorry? You don't care about me! You don't care about my feelings!" Mikan shouted and walked out, and then Natsume followed her.

"I just wanted to protect you" Yuka said and cried, the Luna was going to follow Natsume, but Sumire hold her arm

"Leave them will you!" Sumire said then Luna sat down on the couch

_Meanwhile…_

"Mikan" Natsume said and she stopped

"Will you please leave me alone?" Mikan said while crying, and then Natsume hugged her from the back.

"Natsume" she said

"We didn't tell you because we don't want you to be sad, the Doctor said we should avoid you from being sad because it will affect your health" Natsume said, then Mikan faced him, then she saw the necklace that she gave when they were still kids, then she hugged Natsume back and cried, after a minute Mikan stopped crying.

"You know before, I got a good friend, he also comforted me before like what you are doing now, I was crying that time and I got collapsed" Mikan said that made Natsume stunned

"Maybe because I have the leukemia before, he is kind, I gave him a necklace that my father gave me during my birthday" she smiled "Actually, he is my first love" Mikan continued

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked and Mikan broke the hug

"Natsume" Mikan said while the tears are still on her eyes, then Tsubasa came

"Mikan" Tsubasa said "What did you do to her?" Tsubasa asked

"It's none of your business" Natsume said

"Tsubasa lets go" Mikan said while holding his shirt and then they left

"No! Impossible, Luna is the girl before" Natsume thought

"Whatever, maybe it's someone else that she means" Natsume said and left the Hospital

_The next day…_

Mikan was at school, just the same pale face, and since she already knows about her sickness, everyone treat her well which makes her happy and same as her friends too. During their homeroom Narumi-sensei announced that there will be a social night to be held in the campus auditorium. And the night came everyone was there including Mikan and Tsubasa. They were all in their seat then Narumi-sensei spoke up on the stage.

"Good evening! Ladies and Gentlemen, before our first event will start this evening we will first have our Marching, now choose your partners!" Narumi-sensei said, then all took their partners, Mikan was still sitting, then Natsume stood up to be her partner but then Tsubasa came and took her as his partner then he paused and Luna stood up and Hold his hand.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked in a cold voice

"Natsume! I know you want me to be your partner, so now lets go" Luna said and grab him going to the line of pairs, well Natsume didn't argue with her, then the music started and Natsume saw Mikan with Tsubasa at their back and Mikan also saw them, then Natsume faced front, while marching (note this is not a marching like soldiers, ok?) Luna leaned on Natsume's shoulders and Natsume looked at her, but at Mikan's side it seems like Natsume is leaning back to her which made her sad, so she lower her head and her face was covered by her bangs, then Natsume looked back to look at Mikan but her face was down and he saw Mikan and Tsubasa's hands holding tightly, he was jealous though so he faced front again. Then the two couple separated ways, "Now double-couple, you must connect with the other pair that you are going to meet so we'll have 4 persons each row" Narumi-sensei announced and unexpectedly Natsume's pair got to meet with Mikan's pair (Luna-Natsume-Mikan-Tsubasa) they were all holding hands including Mikan and Natsume, they were both silent then suddenly the lights went off, and then Luna got departed from Natsume and same as Mikan to Tsubasa, Mikan can't see anything so she just stay at Natsume's hands, on the other hand Tsubasa hugged a girl, thinking that she was Mikan.

"What the hell is this?" the girl thought, then suddenly the lights turned on and shockingly Mikan saw Tsubasa hugging another girl in short red hair.

"Tsubasa? Misaki-chan?" Mikan said, then Tsubasa went back to his senses, he saw another girl that he was hugging then he pushed her in a gentle manner.

"I thought it was Mikan" Tsubasa reasoned, but Mikan walked outside and Natsume followed her

"I'm really sorry, Miss" Tsubasa said and was about to walk out when Misaki was still holding his shirt

"I'm Misaki" She said with a flushing face

"Pleased to meet you, Misaki-chan but I have to go now! I'm really sorry" Tsubasa said and left

"His warm hands" Misaki thought and wrapped her hands around her

_Meanwhile…_

"Why now when I stated to like you Tsubasa" Mikan thought

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted and Mikan stopped from running then Natsume hugged her from the back

"Natsume" she whispered then Tsubasa came

"Mikan! I'm sorry! It's a mistake!" Tsubasa said and came closer to Mikan but then Natsume stopped him

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsubasa said

"You can't come near her anymore!" Natsume said while covering his face with his bang

"What are you talking about?" Tsubasa asked

"Like what I have told you before, I'll snatch her away from you if you hurt her" Natsume said that both Mikan and Tsubasa stunned

"Natsume" Mikan said

"I'm her fiancée!" Tsubasa said

"Fiancée? Are you kidding? You can't even take care of her, so I'll take her away from you and from now on you can't touch her!" Natsume said and then Tsubasa punched him

"You don't have the right to say that!" Tsubasa shouted and Natsume punched him back

"Stop!" Mikan shouted, both of their attention got caught and Mikan collapsed, Natsume immediately catched her and Tsubasa was about to touch her but Natsume once again stopped him.

"I have told you already!" Natsume said in an angry face and ran Mikan to the hospital

_Hospital_

"The patient must rest for a week here in the hospital, so that her bruises well recover, and with her sickness in leukemia instantly turned to 2nd stage" The doctor said that made everyone shocked

"That's why we should avoid her from being stressed, and in that way we could lessen this cruel disease" the Doctor announced and left them

"Mikan" Yuka said while crying

"I can't take care of her now, I have many more works to do, and where is Tsubasa by the way?" Yuka said

"He can't come here now! So I'll be the one to take care of her" Natsume said

"Thank you Natsume you are such a help!" Yuka said to Natsume

"I will protect you Mikan, no matter what!" Natsume thought

**End of chapter 11**

**Hope you all like it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Natsu****: Yo Sakura why did you made it boring**

**Sakura****: I just got recovered from Authors block, that's why…but I'll improve it this time, sorry and another thing I have plenty of things in mind now, I'm going to be in 3****rd**** year of high school and I also have problems in L.O.V.E. you know...^_^**

**Natsu****: Ahh…will Mikan die?**

**Sakura****: no! No! No! Never… she will recover soon and however this story will soon come to an end **

**Natsu****: Eh? So please review more!!! Cha! ^_^**

**--------------------------------------------------------------********--------------------------------------------------------******

**Chapter 12: Summer Breeze**

One week have passed, Mikan was still fast asleep and Natsume was the one taking care of her, the doctor inject her a special medicine for her to sleep for a week and in that way her bruises will be recovered and her leukemia will reduce and surprisingly her sickness went back to 1st stage. Then Mikan woke up seeing Natsume beside her sleeping and holding her right hand.

"Natsume?" Mikan said

"This might be a dream" she thought and went back to sleep…After 5 minutes, Mikan gently opened her eyes and saw Natsume smiling at her.

"Natsume? Am I still dreaming?" Mikan thought

"Good thing you're awake" Natsume said and then Mikan sat on her bed and slapped her face

"Hey! What are you doing?" Natsume said in a worried face

"I'm not dreaming!" Mikan said and everyone in the unison sweat dropped, the Yuka came and hugged her

"Mama, I'm so sorry!" Mikan said and hugged back

"It's alright, it's also my fault for not telling you" Yuka replied and Mikan broke the hug

"By the way, why is Natsume here?" Mikan asked and looked at Natsume then Natsume looked away with a flushing face

"Don't you know that he is the one taking care of you while you are unconscious?" Anna said

"Really?" Mikan smiled at Natsume

"Whatever" Natsume replied then Mikan hugged him

"Arigatou!" Mikan said and Natsume hugged back

"Just for you" Natsume said and everyone in the unison blushed

**--------------------------------------------------------------********--------------------------------------------------------******

After Mikan was out in the hospital, they took her back to the residence of Natsume in Hokkaido; its summer which made the beach even looks wonderful.

"Summer Breeze feels so good!" Mikan said while walking on the beach

"Yeah" Hotaru replied

"Mikan! Hotaru! The food is ready!" Anna shouted

"Hai! We'll be there" Mikan replied then they went inside the cottage

In the evening Mikan was about to sleep when she saw someone on the window…

"Eh? Natsume?" she said and went outside and then she sat with Natsume

"It's late already" she said

"Then why are you still awake?" Natsume said

"Just want to look at the stars" Mikan replied

"Do you believe in shooting stars?" Natsume asked

"Eh? Yeah" Mikan replied. Then a shooting star passed

"Shooting star!" both of them said

"Let's wish!" Mikan said and closed her eyes and Natsume looked at her and did the same thing

"Natsume what is your wish?" Mikan asked

"You first" Natsume replied

"I wish I that I will get away from leukemia" Mikan said while staring at the stars

"That's my wish too, but my real wish is that I will be together with the one I love" Natsume replied while looking at Mikan and Mikan was stunned then she turned sad

"Is it Mama?" Mikan asked

"Yuka? Yeah I like her, but now it's her daughter that I Love" Natsume said that made Mikan shock and happy, then she looked at Natsume

"Natsume" Mikan said then Natsume gave her a gentle kiss

"I love you Mikan" Natsume said then tears were falling on her eyes then she smiled

"Same here" Mikan replied

"Eh? What do you mean "same here"?" he asked then Mikan laughed

"I love you Natsume!" then Mikan kissed him back.

**--------------------------------------------------------------********--------------------------------------------------------******

_In the Morning…_

Mikan and Natsume are Lovers now, but the others don't know about it.

"Oi! Mikan, is Natsume your boyfriend?" Hotaru asked then Mikan looked at him but he was just whistling while taking glances on her

"Eh…yeah!" Mikan answered and blushed, and everyone was shocked including Luna

"Really?" Anna said

"Congratulations! I'm happy that Natsume is now your Boyfriend" Yuka said

"Mama!" Mikan blushed

"Natsume! Try to hurt her, or else I'll hit you with my BAKA gun" Hotaru said

"I won't!" then he looked at Mikan and Mikan blushed really hard

"AMAI!!!" Anna shouted

"You could have die Mikan, but I won't give up, Natsume will be mine, remember that!" Luna thought and left the room

"What's wrong with that devil?" Sumire said

"Permy!" Yuu said

"Yes?"

"How is your relationship with Mochou?" yuu asked

"Eh? What are you talking about? Ruka-kun is my crush not him" Sumire replied

"He's mine already!" Hotaru said that made Ruka blush

"Eh! Gomen Hotaru-chan, ok, *sigh* we're fine" Sumire said

"Ayeeee!!!!" Everyone teased Sumire

"DAMARE!!!" Sumire commented and everyone laughed

_Summer…_

_Our love is as new and warm as the sun_

_I hope we'll be like this forever_

_**End of chapter 12**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Kyaahhhh!!! Classes are over, at last! Next year will be my junior year…I'm so excited… and sorry for the late update. Now here it is!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13: Together **

Natsume has been taking care of Mikan as the days passed, they became sweeter and their love were also growing, Natsume is now in Love with Mikan, his crush's daughter, Mikan was happy with him even though they quarrel sometimes but that was just a strengthening of their Love and gently Mikan's leukemia recovered.

"Good news she is alright now" the Doctor announced

"Thank God" Everyone in the Unison said in relief

"But for her to be fully recovered I advice her to have a special chemotherapy, but that's only available in England" the Doctor said

"Good thing, she will be back to England for the next 4 days" Yuka said

"Great! Then I'll give you the contact number of my friend there, he is a Doctor in England and he has that special chemotherapy machine" The doctor said

"Thank you very much Doctor you are a great help!" Yuka said and received the calling card

"I'll get going" The Doctor said and left, then Natsume went to Mikan's room

"Natsume!" Mikan said then he smiled

"You're fine, that Doctor said you've recovered from leukemia" then Natsume's smiling face turned into a frowning face

"Eh? What's the matter? Aren't you happy that I'm finally recovered?" Mikan asked

"No, I'm happy" he said and then Mikan neared her face to him

"Happy? Then smile!" Mikan said and then she pouted her lips then Natsume smiled

"Much better!" she said and went back to bed then Natsume left

"It's better that you'll have this kind of sickness so that I can stay by your side forever!" Natsume thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days turned into nights, Mikan was still taken care by Natsume, he was cherishing every moment they have. They were all in the living room, when Yuu invited them to drink.

"Wine!" Mikan exclaimed and was about to take one glass but Natsume took it

"Eh?"

"You are not allowed to take even a sip" Natsume said and drink it all

"Natsume?!" she pouted her lips

"Mikan, Natsume is right, and beers are not good for patients" Hotaru said

"Yeah!" everyone in the unison said together

"Whatever!" Mikan said

"Cheers!" everyone toasted

"For the recovery of Mikan" Ruka said and smiled, then suddenly Sumire hugged her

"Eh? Permy" Mikan said

"Sayonara, Mikan-chan!" Sumire said and broke the hug

"Eh? Why are you saying that Mikan will come back again" Anna exclaimed "Right?" she continued

"Of course!" She replied with a brilliant smile, But Natsume wasn't smiling but he kept on drinking.

_After 30 minutes…._

"*Snore*" Everyone was asleep except for Mikan

"Eh? They're all sleeping? What the…*sigh*" since she can't do anything, even waking them all up is hard, so she carried the blankets and put each blanket to them, Natsume was the last person that she put a blanket on.

"Natsume" She whispered and smiled, when she was about to left and go to her room Natsume was holding her shirt, so she turned back

"Don't go!" Natsume said while sleeping and Mikan laughed

"Kawaii! He looks even more handsome when he is sleeping" Mikan said in a low tune

"Mikan, don't leave me" Natsume said and Mikan sat down beside him

"I'm here" Mikan whispered and sat beside him and lean on his shoulders

_The next day…_

"Mikan, here's your ticket to England" Hotaru lended her the ticket

"First class? Ah~Hotaru its fine with me if it's domestic flight" Mikan said

"Baka! Of course I'm going to charge for it, when you will come back here pay me, ok?" Hotaru winked and Mikan sweat dropped

"Anyway, your flight will be tomorrow morning! But…Mikan come back in good health, ok? Don't loose hope, sorry I can't come with you, I have some bussiness here. So take care of yourself! You can do it! Fighting!!!" Hotaru said and smiled

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan hugged her "I promise you I'll be back" Mikan said

"FIGHTING!!!" both of them said

"Hotaru! Mikan! The food is ready!" Anna shouted

While they were having fun and enjoying before Mikan will leave, Luna came.

"Eh? What is this Devil doing here?" Sumire said

"Mind your own business, Permy!" she replied

"Damare!" she raised her brow

"I'm here just to say Goodbye to Mikan!" she said

"Thanks!" Mikan replied

"Such a bitch! Now that you're leaving Natsume will totally be mine!" Luna thought and smirked then she went closer to Mikan

"Get well soon!" she said "I'll be back later! Bye!" She said and left

"Better if you won't come back! BAKA!!!" Sumire shouted

"She blew her top!" Mochou said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuka held a night farewell party for Mikan and everyone in Gakuen Alice attended. Including Misaki which became her dear friend (Sorry I didn't revealed how they became friends).

"Misaki-chan, welcome!" Mikan greeted her

"Thanks, Mikan!" Misaki said, and then Yuka went upstage

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight is Sakura Mikan's farewell party so please enjoy yourselves and if you want to give Mikan any farewell greetings just come upstage and say it…and first one to have her speech is no other than her bestfriend, Imai Hotaru!" she announced and went down

"Ahm! Sakura Mikan I won't say Goodbye! Because I know you'll be alright, and if you wont I'll hit you with my BAKA gun" and everyone Sweat dropped, after Hotaru's speech, Anna followed then Ruka and so on, Natsume was not there, well he was just outside and don't want to attend, then Luna came and started to seduce him and unexpectedly Mikan saw them, Natsume was sitting on a native chair and Luna whispered on him that made them look like kissing and Mikan got jealous, but she didn't take it to the heart.

"Natsume, anyway I'll be leaving tomorrow, maybe you and Luna are really meant for each other and not the two of us! I'm going to leave for you." Mikan thought and left

_Meanwhile._

"What are you talking about? BAKA!" Natsume said and pushed her

"Natsume!" Luna exclaimed

"Whatever you do, even if you seduce me with that freaking body and even if we both will be the last person on earth, I will never love you!" Natsume said

"Natsume! You'll regret this!" she shouted but Natsume just ignored her and left her behind

_In the morning…_

Its time for Mikan to leave, everyone was there in the house waiting for her to finish packing he clothes up and they were all sad, Natsume was at the door. Then she went downstairs bringing her baggage.

"Bye, Mikan! chat me on YM, ok?" Anna said and the others have their goodbyes

"Eh? It's seems like i'm going to leave you forever" Mikan said

"You know we will miss you, you will be in England for years, and we can't afford to go there!" Sumire said

"Arigatou!" Mikan smiled and Natsume was staring at her, they both catched eyes but Mikan looked away, then she passed by Natsume and he cannot control his feelings anymore 'Wahl! Mikan is ignoring me!' he thought

"Oi! Mikan!" Natsume shouted and she stopped

"Bye, Natsume!" Mikan said but she was not turning her head

"She didn't even have a goodbye kiss for me?" Natsume thought

"Thanks for everything!" Mikan said and left

"What's wrong with her?" Natsume said, then he also left and went to her room

"Hey, what's wrong with those two? They're lovers right? They're supposed to kiss, right?" Yuu said

"Maybe love problems!" Anna said. When Natsume went to his room he found Luna sitting on his bed

"OI! What are you doing here? You don't have the right to sit in anyone's bed" Natsume said

"Whatever, I'll borrow your bathroom, anyway I can do anything since Mikan is not here" Luna said but Natsume was just controlling his temper. And then Natsume saw Luna's bag, he got curious, since Luna was on the Bathroom he opened her bag and saw a picture.

"This is me!" Natsume said

"The girl just looked like Mikan" then Natsume's eyes widened

"Mikan! Impossible!" Natsume said and run downstairs

"Yuka-sama!" Natsume shouted

"Natsume!"

"Tell me the truth! About the girl before! Who is she?" Natsume said then Yuka became sincere

"She told m not to tell you about it!" Yuka said

"Tell me!" he shouted

"Her name is Mikan" Yuka replied

"Mikan? Isn't it Luna?" Natsume asked

"No, it's Mikan, she is really the girl before" Yuka said

"Why haven't you told me earlier? When I've hurted her so much!" Natsume shouted angrily

"Oi! Natsume, what's with the noise?" Luna said, then *slap* yes guys, Natsume slapped Luna's face

"Natsume!" Luna commented

"You're so lucky! You're the first girl that I slapped" Natsume said angrily

"What's wrong?" Luna asked then Natsume showed her the picture and Luna's eyes widened

"How did you..." Luna said

"This is not you, right?" Natsume said while his face was covered by his bangs

"Natsume! What are you talking about? Of course i'm that girl, i'm the brunette before" Luna said

"Stop lying! Or else I'll hit you again" Natsume said

"But Natsume…" Luna said

"Get lost! And don't you ever show your face again!" Natsume shouted then Luna ran

"Natsume, I'm sorry!" Yuka said

"You have to apologize when I will get Mikan back!" Natsume said and left to the Airport

_Meanwhile…_

Mikan was sitting on a bench waiting for her time to go. Then…

"_**Passengers going to England, please proceed to gate 3, again Passengers going to England please proceed to gate 3" **_

She the stood up and carried her baggage, but she stopped for a while and turned her head back and saw nobody was there.

"_**Again Passengers going to England please proceed to gate 3" then**_ Mikan went inside

On the other hand Natsume just arrived from the Airport, he hurried running to the lobby and looked at the time destination, and ran to gate 3. He went inside but the guard stopped him.

"Sir! It's restricted to come inside!" The guard said

"No1 I need to catch up someone! Please let me in!" Natsume pleaded

"I'm sorry sir!" the guard replied then Natsume looked outside and saw the Airplane that Mikan was on, then he ran outside.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume shouted, but then the plane already left, he fell on his knees and unconsciously a tear rolled on his face.

"AH~!!!" he shouted

_On Mikan's side_

"Goodbye! Natsume" Mikan thought and started to cry inside the plane

**To be continued**

**Note: this is the second to the last chapter of in love with my crush's daughter, so please add on more reviews. And if you have time, try listening to "Do you know – Someday" and read back on the Drama part and imagine it as the song background. Even though it's Korean, from the series Boys over flowers Korean version…arigatou for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14 part 1

**News this is still not the last chapter yet, I thought of making this a little longer so please add more reviews, ok? In this chapter there will be an OOC's and here they are:**

***Okada Makoto***

**-20 years old**

**-Male**

**-He is the substitute of his father even though he is still a first year in college in the coarse of medicine, he is the one who supported Mikan when she was in England but then he fell in love with her…and there will be other shocking revelations about him so watch out! Makoto will be an interesting character.**

***Okada Takahashi***

**-42 years old**

**-Male**

**-He is the father of Makoto and the Doctor that was recommended by the Doctor of Mikan in Japan though he is still Japanese. He treats Mikan as his second daughter and wanted Makoto to marry her and have children's with her…whoa!!!**

**Enjoy!******

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14.1 – Do you know?**

Mikan arrived to England though she misses them and Natsume but she thinks that they are not meant for each other, she wanted to stay and spend beautiful times with them but she need to go and treat her sickness, in this scene she is walking going inside her fathers Mansion. Then her father approached her.

"Mikan!" he ran and hugged Mikan

"Dad! I missed you!" Mikan said and hugged her father back

"Good thing you are here! I missed you too! I heard about your leukemia! I was so sad and I want to go to Japan to comfort you but then my job is holding me back, I'm really sorry, Mikan!" apologizes her dad

"It's ok! Anyway, I'm going to Dr. Okada this afternoon, I'll have to meet him about the chemotherapy machine, I already had an appointment with him" Mikan said

"Ok! Lets come inside" her father said and they both went inside

_In the afternoon…_

Mikan went to Dr. Okda's residence, she was riding a limousine and when she went outside the car

"WOW!" she was so stunned in the beauty of his residence and its hugeness

"Huge! And wonderful!" she said with glittering eyes

"_Welcome mademoiselle!"_ a servant welcomed her

"Eh? Good Afternoon" she replied

"_Follow me_" the servant said

"H-hai! Opz, I mean yes!" she replied and followed the servant, then they reached the office of

"_Sir, Miss Sakura is here"_ the servant said

"Ok, you can leave now" Dr. Okada said and the servant left

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Okada" Mikan greeted him then he turned his chair and faced Mikan with a huge smile, he is a half bald guy in the age of 42 years old

"Good Afternoon, I'm Dr. Okada, pleased to meet you, Miss Sakura!" he was smiling

"Pleased to meet you too!" Mikan replied and bowed

"Have a seat" Mikan sat on a couch

"Miss Sakura, please call me Takahashi" the doctor said

"Eh? You're Japanese?" Mikan asked

"Hm!" the doctor nodded "How come a fair lady like you have a Leukemia?" the doctor asked

"Ah, I inherited it from my grandmother, who died in the same disease too" Mikan replied

"Sorry to hear that, anyway let's start the operation tomorrow" the doctor said

"Ok!" Mikan said in a cheerful voice "I'm going to be ok!" she continued

"What a cheerful girl, having such a disease, I pity her, but I'll do my best to make you alright, I'm sure many people are loving you" Takahashi thought

_The next day_

"Dad! I'll get going!" Mikan said and opened the door of the car

"Mikan! FIGHTING!!!" her dad said

"Hn! Fighting!" she replied and went inside the car and then her cell phone rang

"Hello?" Mikan answered the call

"_Miss Sakura this is Takahashi!"_ he replied

"Oh! Doctor!"

"_Sorry I can't come to the operation, I'm at France now, and there was an emergency meeting."_ Takahashi said

"Eh?"

"_But don't worry my son is at my house, he will be the one to do the operation"_ Takahashi said

"Eh?"

"_Don't worry he is an Expert, oh well, I'll hang up now!"_ takahashi said

"Hai!"

"_Sayonara!"_ he hang up, then Mikan went to the Okada residence, she walk from the gate to the mansion's door and then she pressed the doorbell, she waited for a while and the door gently opened, and Mikan was shocked to see the person who opened the door.

"Oh, hi! Are you Miss Sakura?" the guy asked in a great smile

"N-Natsume?" she was stunned

"Eh? I'm Makoto! I'm the son of Dr. Okada" he replied to the stunned girl

"It can't be!" she said in a low tune

"Come in, we'll start the operation!" Makoto said and pushed the door wide open so Mikan can pass but she was still standing.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked

**To be continued…******

**Natsu****: Eh? Makoto looks like Natsume?**

**Sakura:**** uh-hu! He does!**

**Natsu:**** Really? O_o**

**Sakura:**** My mom was complaining about this fic, she said it's too short! That's why I made this up**

**Natsu:**** So what will Mikan do? Another Love triangle!**

**Sakura****: I'll give you a clue…Natsume will go to England and….secret! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

**This is the second part of chapter 14 and Makoto really looked like Natsume I swear except for two things! You'll find it out as the story goes**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14.2 – Do you know?**

Mikan and Makoto went inside the mansion and sat on the Sofa, Mikan was paced out and Makoto lend her a juice.

"Sorry, my dad is not here, he is now in France" Makoto said but Mikan was not listening, well she know the fact that the doctor is in France, she is looking at no where.

"Mikan Sakura! Oi!" then Mikan went back to her senses and she stared at Makoto

"He really does look like him, Natsume. Fate is so cruel!" She thought

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked

"I'll be leaving" Mikan stood up but Makoto stopped her

"Sakura-san, I don't know the reason why you are like this, but you need to undergo this special chemotherapy, you need to live! Only a few people can have this kind of opportunity to live in this kind of disease, so please, I assure you…you're going to live" Makoto said then Mikan faced him with a brilliant smile that made him stunned, then he smiled back.

"I'll do it! I'm going to be strong!" Mikan said with her left hand going up and down (is that the term?) then they went to the SCT (special chemotherapy) room and there Mikan undergo Chemotherapy. After that Mikan went home and sat on her huge pink bed.

"Tch, even here I cannot escape from that face, anyway I'll just act normal tomorrow, maybe he thinks I'm weird" Mikan said and lay on her bed

The next day Mikan arrived at the mansion and it's Makoto who opened the door.

"Oh! Sakura-san!" Makoto greeted her

"You can call me Mikan, Makoto-kun!" Mikan smiled cheerfully

"Come in!" Makoto said, and they both went to the SCT room, and after the operation…

"Here!" Mikan landed a box of Bento

"Oh! What is this?" Makoto asked

"You're Japanese and you don't know that! That's Bento, try it!" Mikan said, and then Makoto ate the bento

"Hmm…this is delicious!" Makoto said while his mouth is full of food then Mikan laughed at him.

"Oi! Don't talk when your mouth is full!" Mikan continued to laugh, and Makoto smiled at her, she stared at him and noticed something that's different from the same face of Natsume.

"Blue eyes!" Mikan said

"Eh?"

"Makoto-kun!" Mikan said "You know I have a friend that looks exactly as you" Mikan continued

"Eh?" Makoto spit some of the food because of shock ness "Really?" he asked

"Uh-hu!" she smiled

"Ah, that's why you look stunned when you saw me…tch, tch! I thought you fell for me!" he said and then Mikan laughed

"Anyway, I'll show you something!" Makoto said and grabbed Mikan to their ground floor

"What are we doing here?" Mikan asked

"See that door" Makoto said while pointing at the door

"Yes, so what?" Mikan asked

"Open that!" Makoto said and pushed Mikan to the door and gently she opened it.

"Wow!" she said in amusement

"This is the shortcut to our garden!" Makoto said and Mikan ran outside

"You liked it?" Makoto asked

"Yeah! This place lifts me up!" Mikan said and smiled brightly

Day after Day and as days turned to years, Mikan is still under going the special chemotherapy, she is gently recovering, and throughout those years Makoto started to like her. On the other hand…

"Wahhhh, I miss Mikan!" Anna said

"Err! She just called us yesterday!" Hotaru said

"Eh? That was yesterday and one thing when will she come back? It's been 2 years now" Anna said

"She will come back soon, don't worry" Hotaru smiled

"By the way where's Natsume?" Ruka asked

"I haven't seen him today" Hotaru replied

_Back to England_

"Mikan! Good news!" Dr. Okada said

"What?" Mikan asked

"You're fully recovered! You don't have Leukemia anymore!" Mr. Okada said in a bright smile, and then Mikan cried of joy

"Thank God!" Mikan said, and then Makoto hugged her

"Yes! I'm glad!" Makoto said hugging her

"I think it's better for the two of you to be together!" Mr. Okada said

"Eh?" Mikan was shocked

"You're a wonderful girl! And I wanted to be your guardian!" he said and Mikan just smiled with a 50/50 mind "Anyway! Let's held a party tonight, ok?" he said and Mikan just nodded

_Japan _

"He's not answering! And he's not on his condo!" Ruka said

"Duh! He's a big guy now! He can handle himself!" Yuka said

"Ah!!!" Hotaru shouted and everyone was shocked

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked and hurried to her side, she was crying

"Mikan! She finally got recovered" Hotaru said

"Really? I'm very glad! I'll call her tomorrow! I'll tell everyone!" Yuka said

_England_

The Party started and Mikan was the only one that was not there yet, everyone was waiting for the center of the party, then suddenly…

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! The one that was once lost in a dark lonely place, now finds her way home…Now I introduce to you, my daughter…Sakura Mikan!" Mr. Okada said and then Mikan went out, everyone was stunned, she is wearing crystal blue gown, which totally fits the 18 year old Sakura Mikan, Makoto was also stunned, and then he approached Mikan and gave her a hand. And during the party Makoto invited Mikan to the mansions garden and would finally confess to her.

"I really love this place" Mikan said and looked over the stars, then Makoto took his necklace and handed it to Mikan

"That was My Grandfathers gift to my mom, and when my mom die she said I would give this to the woman that I want to spend my whole life with" Makoto said that made Mikan stunned

"Makoto"

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" Makoto said

"I've always dreamed in being with the man I really love and spend a lifetime with him, but…I'm sorry Makoto, I can't accept this" Mikan said and gave the necklace back

"Even if you really look exactly as him, but I can't return your feelings, you've been a really good friend and I will cherish it forever, but still I can't let him go, I'm really sorry Makoto!" Mikan said then a cold voice interrupted them

"So…you're still head over heels in love with me" the cold voice said

"I know this voice" Mikan thought then she turned

"N-Natsume?"

**To be continued ^_^**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is now released!!! ^_^, whoa thnx for the good reviews I really liked it, cliff hanger hehehehe, it gives me inspiration to continue and finish this story, Arigatou! Mina-san! And this is the last chapter, so please add more and more reviews, I would be very glad if the reviews will reach 200..hehehehe, by anyway enjoy the last chapie!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15 – Trap in Love**

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" Mikan said

"You're not happy to see me?" Natsume said

"Ahh...so you're that guy that looks like me? Hyuuga Natsume" Makoto said

"Yes, I'm that great guy" Natsume said and Mikan sweat dropped then Makoto came near him

"You look exactly as me! But too bad I have this beautiful blue eyes and I'm even taller than you!" Makoto said

"Well, that's the two things that's different from us, but these crimson eyes is the one that made Mikan melt and fall in love with me and this height is exactly what Mikan wants when she leans on my shoulders every time we sit together, and maybe these few things are the reason why she rejected you straight to the point" Natsume said, then Makoto punched Natsume, but he stopped him with his left hand

"And one thing I'm a black belt holder" Natsume said

"Stop it! The two of you!" Mikan shouted

"Get the hell out of my house!" Makoto said and then Natsume grabbed Mikan

"Then I'll take her with me" Natsume said and ran with Mikan, then they reached a park.

"Natsume! Let me go!" Mikan sad while trying to let her hand go off Natsume, and he released

"You still love me, huh?" Natsume said

"Eh? Mind your own business" Mikan replied

"You know…" Natsume looked at the stars "My dream?" she continued

"Eh?"

"I've always dreamed of being together with the girl I really loved" Natsume said

"Hm, I'll go now, I'm not involved in you dream anyway" Mikan said and turned away

"But my dream is near to come true" Natsume said and Mikan paused

"Whatever" Mikan said

"My dream is now right in front of me" Natsume said and Mikan faced him

"The stars?" Mikan asked

"Eh? Is your IQ below 10? You're such an idiot" Natsume said and run his fingers trough his hair and then Mikan blushed..(Droll :P) then Natsume grabbed her again

"Natsume! What is it again?" Mikan said and then they went inside a cable car.

"Oi! What are we doing here?" asked Mikan

"Look over there!" Natsume said pointing on a building in a heart shape

"Whoa! I never knew that this buildings rooftop looks like a heart!" she said amazingly and Natsume laugh

"What are you laughing at?" Mikan asked while pouting her lips

"Tch. Whatever" Natsume said, but then the light turned off.

"Eh?" Mikan ran towards the door and tried to open it.

"What the hell! We are locked!" Mikan said

"Oh yeah I remember, its earth day and all electricity will be turned off till morning!" Natsume said

"What? Err... Natsume it's your fault! Now what are we going to do?!" Mikan complained

"Don't freak out!" Natsume said

"What? Especially now, I'm always afraid in heights that's my weak point!" Mikan thought then suddenly warm arms were wrapped around her

"I'm here, don't be afraid…You know I'm glad that you're fully recovered from leukemia" Natsume said

"Natsume" Mikan faced her and Natsume neared his face to her and suddenly….

"Achooo!!!" yes guys Natsume sneezed and Mikan sweat dropped, wahh she was expecting for a kiss from her long departed love... :P

"Aw, sorry." Natsume said "It gets cold here when it's black out!" he continued

"Sit down" Mikan helped him sit

"Mikan..."

"Hm?"

"Let's go back to Japan!" Natsume said "And get settled" he continued

"Settled?" the confused girl said

"You're such an idiot!" Natsume said "But I fell for her idiot ness" Natsume thought and then he took something on his pocket and showed Mikan a ring container

"Eh? What is that?" Mikan asked

"A ring! Isn't it obvious?" Natsume replied

"I know! But for what?" Mikan asked

"Let's get married!" Natsume said

"Eh?" then Mikan stood up

"Natsume…I have my own dreams too! And I need to finish school" Mikan said

"It's ok!" Natsume said and hugged Mikan and then he gently kissed her

_In the morning…_

Mikan woke up already, she looked around and saw that she was not in the cable car anymore; she was laying on a pink master bed and saw Natsume was not around.

"Natsume?" Mikan said and then she saw a note on the table

_**Mikan, while you are reading this I might be in the plane already, I'll let you pursue your dreams and I would too, but after it lets get together, ok? ^_^**_

Mikan smiled and nodded while reading the letter over and over again.

**On the other hand…**

Hotaru received a message on her phone in an unknown number saying: 'please meet me at the park this morning'…so she walked going to the park wondering who that person might be and as she stepped on the first step in the stairs she saw a small card and then she opened it…

'Please follow the roses' she got curioused and followed it too, and there she saw another card and it says: 'go to the Sakura tree'

"*sigh* so bothersome" She was going to leave but her feet don't want too and same as her heart, so she decided to go to the Sakura tree and then…

"You're late!" a blonde haired boy said

"Ruka!" Hotaru said "What are you doing here" she asked

"To ask you something" Ruka said

"What?" Hotaru said with a bit flushing face and same as Ruka then he gave something to her then he knelled

"Will you marry Nogi Ruka?" he said then Hotaru smiled and nodded.

_**4 years later…**_

Hotaru and Ruka had a happy ending and they both had fraternal twins, Ruka inherited his fathers business and owned the best 5 star hotel in Japan while Hotaru became a successful photographer and took pictures of Ruka with their children's.

Mikan became successful too; she became a doctor in England and cured people with leukemia in the help of Makoto while Natsume also inherited his fathers business, the Hyuuga Corporation, which spreads worldwide. On this scene Mikan was playing with the kids that were a victim of leukemia.

"Onee-san!" a girl said

"Hm?"

"Can you pick that carnation for me? Over there?" the girl requested

"Sure" Mikan smiled and picked some carnations, while picking someone was touching her hair and then suddenly the person leaned on her shoulders and she was shocked

"Will you still marry me, crying baby?" a cool voice said, then Mikan faced him

"Natsume!" Mikan said, and then Natsume hugged her

"I missed you!" Natsume said and Mikan was so happy to see him and hear those words, then Natsume broke the hug

"So you know it already?" Mikan asked and Natsume nodded, then Mikan grabbed his collar and kissed him

"Ayyeee!!! Onee-san's boyfriend!" a girl said and both Natsume and Mikan laughed

_After a week…_

Mikan and Natsume went back to Japan and held the most special ceremony in their lives, in the beach.

"Natsume, will you take Mikan as your wife, till death do you part?" the priest said

"I do" Natsume smiled

"Mikan, will you take Natsume as your husband, till death do you part?" the priest said

"I do" Mikan smiled, then they faced each other and put on their wedding rings and both stared at each other with smilling face, obviously they are very happy.

"Natsume, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said, and then Natsume kissed Mikan. Then Natsume and Mikan went to the shore and their friends followed them.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" Yuka said

"Yes me too!" Anna said

"Were happy for you too!" Hotaru said while holding Ruka's hands and Mikan smiled

"Now, girls ready?" Mikan said and every girl gathered, and then Mikan threw the bouquet, and it was Sumire who caught it, and they all laughed.

"Oi! You Natsume! Take care of her, ok?" Makoto said and Natsume nodded

"And Mikan if that guy will hurt you, call me ok?" Makoto said and Mikan nodded with a smile,

Then they all looked at the sun set (their wedding was in the afternoon)

_I never knew_

_That throughout the hardships we encountered_

_A happy ending is waiting._

_(background song: Do you know by someday)_

**End ******


	17. authors note

**Authors note:**

**thanks for all the support, even if this story is just a short one but it did make up good and had plenty of reviews, and evn though i have many grammatical errors, but you remind me of it, so i can improve...arigatou!**

**i would like to thank these following persons who reviewed:**

**Kisa-bun**

**mikan-kawaii-sakura**

**NatsuMikan383**

**XxblackwingsxX**

**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl**

**Chocolatexpudding**

**black neko hime**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**xxxxxxx**

**blacktangerine012**

**nicelady sakura**

**chrisca123456789**

**Marina Morshidy**

**sirk leiron**

**Yanani**

**Xxaoi-to-midorixX**

**TJcat01**

**tamao-nagisa-aki**

**07**

**XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX**

**crazyanimelover326**

**sakuraheartz**

**mizusuwings124**

**Luckystar222**

**'-MiNi-RAi-'**

**Simplicity's control**

**Clique trick**

**BlackRain105**

**Oo-alone-Oo**

**marvic31**

**.little silent angel.**

**kawaiineko139**

**icequeen123**

**sushmitha roy**

**animechic12**

**Unique heart breaker**

**lovepikachu12**

**Arvee-Chan**

**KeaRy anCe**

**Dawn's sorrow**

**Konnie**

**4ever-Disturbed**

**germainelera**

**ize0431**

**Princess Bratinella**

**d**

**rkl**

**pweaty pls**

**mik**

**Nursyuhadah4b**

**thnks again and if ever that there will be more reviews and i haven't listed your name here, just PM me ok?**

**and i will doing another story, intitle "my first love"**

**please support it like the supports you gave in this fic...im sure you will like it**

**my friends already red it first and they liked it very much, and i would like to share it here, so reviews ok?**

**and if you want to see the anime drawings of the patroganist in "My first love" feel free to view the pictures in friendster (fic pic)**

**my email is queenie_, thanks! :)**


End file.
